Episode 4893 (21 July 2014)
Patrick sits on Arthur’s bench, still reeling from the news of Ian’s night with Rainie. He clocks Ian and Denise leaving the Beales’; Ian makes nervous eye contact with him. When Denise heads off, Ian begs for a bit more time to own up to Denise, but Patrick isn’t interested and goes to find her in the Minute Mart. As he attempts to fill Denise in, he is interrupted by Ian barging in with a bunch of flowers for her. This breaks the conversation, and Patrick is fuming. In an empty Beales’, Ian recounts to Patrick his argument with Lucy and Peter on Good Friday –his head was all over the place. He assures Patrick that he loves Denise, but an angry Patrick doesn’t buy it. Ian tells Patrick that he’s dealt with Rainie; Patrick is appalled that he’s paid her. He sets Ian an ultimatum – he has until 7 o’clock to tell Denise the truth, or he will do it for him. Ian meets Rainie in Walford Park and pins her up against a wall. He lies and tells Rainie that Patrick has told Denise the truth –meaning she now can’t blackmail him. Out of fear of Patrick spilling his secret that evening, Ian hurriedly packs a bag, and when Denise returns, tells her they are going to Oxford to visit Libby. Patrick sees Cora and Stan at the café – Stan tells Patrick about his idea of a dominos night, but Patrick declines. Cora pointedly decides that regardless, the game will be held at Patrick’s that evening. Masood sees Patrick in the café and asks if he’s alright – he doesn’t seem himself. Patrick gets angry, jumps up and accidently spills his coffee over Masood. Les, Mo, Cora and Stan all arrive at Patrick’s for the dominos game. Cora makes digs at Patrick – it’s uncomfortable, especially when Patrick brings up Rainie. Midst-game, Patrick angrily gets up, and heads out. He steps onto the Square just in time to see Ian and Denise leaving for Oxford and shouts after them, but to no avail. He tries ringing Denise and leaves a message for her to call him back. As he ends the call, one side of Patrick’s face begins to droop and he falls to the floor. A concerned Cora, Les, Mo, Masood, Shabnam and Stan surround him... Dennis and Phil are having breakfast in the kitchen – but on seeing Sharon, Dennis runs out without a word. Before Phil takes him to school, Dennis leaves a ‘sorry mummy’ card in the living room. Later that day, Phil arrives back with Sharon’s prescription – she is dubious about taking the pills, but with Phil’s encouragement, does so. Linda arrives at Sharon’s and tries to persuade her to hit the sales with her – but Sharon is a mess and breaks down on Linda. She confesses to Linda about shaking Dennis. Linda reassures her that they aren’t saints and that she hit Nancy once. Sharon admits to Linda that she’s not keen on taking the pills. Sharon finds her card from Dennis and is touched; she makes her decision and throws the pills in the bin. Carol receives a letter from the hospital –her double mastectomy is the following Monday. Carol tells Bianca she needs to cancel the operation – who will take care of everything? Bianca, however, firmly tells her not to. Sonia arrives and reminds Carol that her life is more precious than looking after everyone else. Carol is delighted when, later on, she sees the family pulling together to sort out dinner and chores. Tosh arrives in the café; elated. She has just been paid for her overtime - £460. Tina and Tosh explain to a newly returned Fatboy that it means they now nearly have enough money for their first trip to the fertility clinic. Aunt Babe arrives and tells Tina that she has a fresh crop of weed and so will have more business for her soon. Later at the Vic, Tosh tells Aunt Babe that they nearly have enough for their first trip to the clinic – especially now Aunt Babe has agreed to lend them the extra money. At first Aunt Babe is confused, but she quickly clocks on to the fact that Tina has used that as a cover story instead of owning up to Tosh about the weed business. Lee runs into Whitney on Bridge Street and asks to see her that night, but she fobs him off, telling him she is washing her hair. Later that day, he cheekily buys her some 2 – in – 1 shampoo – that way she can wash her hair and still see him later. She feigns being annoyed that it’s anti-dandruff and he worries he’s upset her – but she walks away with a smile creeping over her... More Patrick issues an ultimatum to Ian, ordering him to tell Denise the truth about Rainie by tonight or he will. Wanting to stay in control, Ian plans a spontaneous trip to Oxford to see Libby, wanting to keep Denise away from Walford for a while. Later, Patrick is furious when he sees Ian driving Denise out of Walford. He calls Denise and leaves a voicemail on her phone before suddenly collapsing… Meanwhile, Carol receives a letter confirming that her double mastectomy will take place next week. She worries that she won't have time to get everything done before then, but the Butcher family assure her that they'll cope. Elsewhere, the atmosphere remains cool between Sharon and Denny. Sharon takes one of her anxiety tablets after Phil urges her to accept the help she needs, but after some conflicting advice from Linda, Sharon throws the pills away without Phil knowing and also manages to fix things with Denny. Also today, Tosh is completely unaware of Tina's unorthodox fundraising methods as they near their financial target for their first fertility clinic appointment. Finally, Aunt Babe warns Tosh that there will be hell to pay if she hurts Tina, while Whitney rejects Lee again as he continues to pursue her. Gallery 21stJuly2014.1.jpg 21stJuly2014.2.jpg 21stJuly2014.3.jpg 21stJuly2014.4.jpg Credits Broadcasts Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes